1 Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to object-oriented color image value adjustment in a perceptually uniform manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems exist that allow a user to create, modify, and print color images. These printing systems typically consist of a general purpose computer, a monitor or other viewing device, and a printer.
Some printing systems allow a user to make contrast and other color adjustments to a printed image. However, these adjustments are typically performed in the monitor's color space or in the printer's color space. Therefore, the resulting changes in the printed image are perceived as highly non-linear and unpredictable when compared to the user-input adjustments. This is because the color spaces that are used to make the adjustments are not visually uniform. That is, the adjustments defined by the user are not carried out by the system in a perceptually uniform manner, as perceived by the human eye.